User talk:Master Sima Yi
Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rudy D'Avanzo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gboyers (Talk) 17:32, 28 March 2009 Mohammed Hi. Just like to inform that article renames will require the inclusion of on top of a desired article to inform moderators or admins of the move request. This will allow edit histories of articles to be retained. In the meantime, I have taken the liberty of reverting and renaming the Mohammad article back to Mohammed again to retain the article's edit history. Thanks for understanding. :) - ZS 14:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hi again, with regards to Mr. Amir, I would just like to remind again that cut-paste editing results in misleading article history. If an article needs moving and you can't use the move feature, post a template on the article. Someone will move it for you eventually. Thanks. - ZS 13:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Whoops. Sorry about that. I just found out myself. - ZS 13:59, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::And you notified me earlier. That was a quick reply. - ZS 14:01, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Pictures Could you do me a favor? I need two to three pictures for some pages on the site. One is of an Asian girl who is dancing in purple dress around Elizabeta in the TLAD mission Buyer's Market. She appears again in the TBOGT mission Boulevard Baby, entering Maisonette 9 and having sex with Luis. I’m creating a page about her and want viewers to see her in both places and understand the connection. The other pic I need is of Luis doing the Champagne Drinking Contest, preferably a pic where he’s jugging the bottle. Make them high rez as possible, if you can. Thanks. --User:Black ArtistTalk page 00:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'll try, man, but I don't have a recorder. I can try to find a high resolution YouTube video and printscreen that, but that is as far as I can go. EDIT: Or, I can make a picture of the screen with a real camera if you don't mind... -- Master Sima Yi 05:17, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Just wondering do you know any youtube channels, that offer HD without watermarks?--''Gta-mysteries'' 05:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, I could take a look for you. I occasionally see some HD GTA IV videos without watermarks, but I don't remember the channels' names. Gonna take a look right now. (By the way, you can also just cut the watermarks from the videos... XD) -- Master Sima Yi 12:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I put up a picture for you for the unnamed Asian woman, Black Artist. I got it from the second TBoGT trailer (the one with The Look by Roxette as the background song), which is about as high resolution I can get for you. I know that it could better have been taken from a different angle. And Gta-mysteries, sorry, but I don't seem to be able to find any HD videos for you. At least not ones that feature cutscenes as YouTube deletes all of them. -- Master Sima Yi 12:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :And might I ask can you tell me if this image looks good?--''Gta-mysteries'' 19:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, dude, perfect. I don't know how you could've done it better. Those little things in GTA IV already are blurry, I am amazed at how you have gotten the resolution so good. :) -- Master Sima Yi 19:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, do you use a digital camera to get pictures.--''Gta-mysteries'' 19:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, either that or I use printscreen while watching a video. -- Master Sima Yi 20:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for your help with the unnamed asian woman. We need more people like you.--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Regarding TLAD and TBOGT Hey, Master Sima Yi. I've been noticing your hard work, and you should keep it up. However, let me point out something. I've noticed you've elaborated The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony to Grand Theft Auto (IV): The Lost and Damned or Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. See here why it's supposed to be only "The Lost and Damned" (or "The Ballad of Gay Tony"). Some other users, including staff, have argued over the title; however gboyers says that the wiki aims for usability instead of accuracy. Apparently, it is part of GTA Wiki policy. Also note A-Dust's (incorrectly put) message at the bottom of the page. Hope this helps. Masterpogihaha 16:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, personally I don't think a wiki, actually anything, would be less usable if you'd have to type three words more (Grand Theft Auto). That just doesn't make any sense to me. And if it really is part of the GTA Wiki policy, then I'll gladly risk getting banned (by typing the complete name of a game instead of leaving out three words... -_-). -- Master Sima Yi 17:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) PSN Might I ask, how often are you on PlayStation Network?--''Gta-mysteries 05:52, April 29, 2010 (UTC)'' :Every day (except when I'm on holiday or at my father's house). :P -- Master Sima Yi 08:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi i am a huge gta fan a huge huge fan and i would like to make some friendLopezeduardo 11:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, welcome to this site. I'm a huge GTA fan as well. Well, there is an option to add friends, but I forgot how to do it. You might want to ask a moderator. -- Master Sima Yi 11:53, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo is the Drug Wars are infinite :Yeah, you can always do them. Though you won't get any rewards after you completed the 50th Drug War. -- Master Sima Yi 08:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::whaha XD its me just want to that mission over and over its cool :::Yeah, though it gets kind of hard after the 50th one. :P -- Master Sima Yi 06:25, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Nominated for Promotion Hi Master Sima Yi. You have been nominated to become Staff by User:Masterpogihaha. Please accept the nomination on GTA Wiki:Promotion/Master Sima Yi and answer the questions. Good luck - Gboyers talk 22:38, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I will, later. Things are quite chaotic here right now, so I don't have the concentration to typ good answers right now. And a really big thanks to Masterpogihaha for nominating me! :P -- Master Sima Yi 05:37, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello, you seem a bit coarse and disgruntled, what's wrong? Hey, I was just leaving a message in regards to your summary. I see you are upset by the fact Rockstar may have possibly put an Easter Egg in right under our noses in the The Lost and The Damned. You also seem a bit dense to the fact I was referring to the fact Johnny Klebitz is known to carry out assassinations of all types for his chapter of The Lost MC. It shouldn't be THAT hard to accept, considering in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, a game tied into Grand Theft Auto IV, and all episodes pertaining to also had Rampages that you could score Gold, Silver, Bronze, or even just fail out and not get a medal at all. Obviously there is no 8-Ball Automobiles or Kill Frenzies in Grand Theft Auto IV, but there are car bombs and the ability to get a weapon and shoot random civilians. I think you should play some more Grand Theft Auto games for a longer time before you start flaming contributions. :What the hell are you talking about? I think you're mistaking me for someone else. -- Master Sima Yi 18:14, July 2, 2010 (UTC) GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi MSY! Just thought I'd offer you another opportunity to join the rest of the community at grandtheftwiki.com. As you know, we moved away from Wikia for a variety of reasons, and the community has reformed on another site, with all the content we wrote! This wiki is essentially just a copy we left behind, that Wikia are choosing to keep running (as they make money from adverts etc). We can easily bring your edits across to the moved wiki too, and I hope to see you there soon! Let me know if you have any questions - Gboyers talk 10:59, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Regarding LC Triads Hey man, just to let you know I saw you were saying on the talk page for Algonquin Triads that they originate from Kowloon, not Hong Kong. Just to let you know Kowloon is part of HK, so technically the Triads do originate from that city. Just thought I'd let you know in case you started adding wrong info to their pages. LyHungViet 13:08, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey check THAT out!!! http://simaisapoorlittlebitch.wikia.com[[User:Jaanwu95|Jaanwu95]] 16:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Nice. Gives you something to be proud of, and a great way to spend your free time. -- Master Sima Yi 16:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I asked for the deletion. Hope you'll forgive me. It is again my alter ego. You know the alternative mentality disorder thing? Sorry.Jaanwu95 16:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I do not fucking care anymore. You are not going to get into any form of contact with me, ACWiki or IFWiki again. Is that understood?! -- Master Sima Yi 16:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Hi Sima Yi. In the future please don't respond to the troll in any form, just undo his messages. I've semi-protected your user and user talk pages to prevent him from hitting them with throwaway socks. Jeff (talk this way)/ 22:29, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::The guy wasn't just a troll, though. I've had conflicts with him on several other wikis, which he has been banned from. And there is no way of dealing with the guy, as he constantly changed his IP. But it seems to be resolved now. -- 22:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Blocked from the Assassin's Creed Wiki Dear Master Sima Yi, I have just been blocked for three months from the Assassin's Creed Wiki by Vatsa1708 for "Posting false information". I have not posted a single piece of false information on the wiki, and have been posting relavent information all day. You can check my contributions if you would like. I believe that this block is unfair. All of the information that I posted has been confirmed. I can provide sources if you would like. Vatsa then went on to delete this information, removing large quantities of information about Assassin's Creed III from the wiki. I cannot post anywhere on the Assassin's Creed Wiki, so that's why I am contacting you here. I will contact you on the other wikis you contribute to also. I have contacted Vatsa too, and will contact D. Celio. Thank you, Makatak